


Safekeeping

by FoxofNineTails (TotooftheSouth)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/FoxofNineTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants Eren to promise but Eren can do better. He can offer collateral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Derp. I just submitted this as a prompt to imagineereri and got so emotional I went and wrote it. Oops. Also, spoilers. Like, really big, semi-recent manga spoilers.

“We’re heading out soon, Corporal.” Eren stuck his head into his commanding officer’s room, entering when Levi motions for him to come in. The inn they were staying at wasn’t spacious by any means but the rooms were tidy and warm, things which were important in exactly that order when traveling with Levi.

He sat by the window with his injured leg propped up on a second chair, cleaning the small handgun he’d used to keep the priest in line during their journey. A small lantern burned on the desk beside him, casting long shadows along the walls.

“You’ll understand if I don’t get up,” he said, gesturing vaguely towards his leg.

“Of course, Sir! Don’t worry about it,” said Eren quickly, a prickle of guilt rising up in him at the mention of the injury. “The long cart ride probably aggravated it.”

“It’s a bit stiff,” Levi conceded. When he noticed Eren’s frown he gave him a stern look. “Stop that. I already told you that no one could have predicted what happened. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” Eren didn’t sound convinced and Levi sighed, setting his revolver aside.

“Come here.”

Obediently, Eren moved to stand beside Levi, bending when he hooked his fingers into the front of his shirt and drew him down, bringing their lips together. When they pulled apart, Levi admired the soft pink that dusted the teen’s cheeks, running his finger tips along his jawline.

“Brat,” he muttered fondly. Abruptly, his expression became serious. “Eren, if you die, I won’t forgive you. Do you understand?”

The other swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, Corporal.”

“I’m not talking to you as you’re commanding officer right now, Eren.”

“…Yes, Levi. I understand.”

He looked solemn and, without warning, Levi’s heart ached. He really did love this boy. In that instant, he had the wild, irrational urge to order him to stay, titans and the wall and anything else that existed outside of this room be damned. Only years of following orders and being part of a rank and file existence helped him stamp down the notion.

“Good,” he said, and hoped his voice sounded steady. He released Eren’s shirt and smoothed down the wrinkled material, pausing suddenly when he noticed something odd. Running his thumb over the opening of the shirt, he frowned.

“You’re missing a button here.” Eren jerked back, eyes brightening as if something had just occurred to him.

“Ah! I almost forgot.” Fishing around in his pocket, Eren pulled out something small and presented it to Levi, smiling proudly. It took Levi a moment to recognize the small bit of metal as the missing button, raising an eyebrow and looking between it and Eren several times.

“Don’t tell me you need me to sew that thing back on,” he said, incredulous. Eren’s face fell and he shook his head, the tips of his ears going bright red.

“No! It’s uh,” he looked away, stammering, “It’s a tradition I heard once. When a soldier goes away, they give their lover the second button of their uniform, for safekeeping.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, not following. “Why?”

“It’s the button closest to their heart. It’s a representation of their love and, er, the promise to come back…” Eren trailed off, completely embarrassed now. Levi was silent, staring hard at him. Timidly, he drew back his hand. “I guess it does sound stupid, hearing it out loud- Sir!?”

Faster than he could process, Levi had snatched the button away and was holding it up in the light, inspecting it. After a moment, he looked at Eren pointedly.

“I’m holding you to this, Jaeger,” he said, before tucking it safely away in his pocket. “You will come back to me.

Eren couldn’t contain his grin. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
